Mammalian cell membranes are important to the structural integrity and activity of many cells and tissues. Of particular interest in membrane physiology is the study of transmembrane ion channels which act to directly control a variety of pharmacological, physiological, and cellular processes. Numerous ion channels have been identified including calcium, sodium, and potassium channels, each of which have been investigated to determine their roles in vertebrate and insect cells.
Because of their involvement in maintaining normal cellular homeostasis, much attention has been given to potassium channels. A number of these potassium channels open in response to changes in the cell membrane potential. Many voltage-gated potassium channels have been identified and characterized by their electrophysiological and pharmacological properties. Potassium currents are more diverse than sodium or calcium currents and are further involved in determining the response of a cell to external stimuli.
The diversity of potassium channels and their important physiological role highlights their potential as targets for developing therapeutic agents for various diseases. One of the best characterized classes of potassium channels are the voltage-gated potassium channels. The prototypical member of this class is the protein encoded by the Shaker gene in Drosophila melanogaster. Proteins of the Shal or Kv4 family are a type of voltage-gated potassium channels that underlies many of the native A type currents that have been recorded from different primary cells. Kv4 channels have a major role in the repolarization of cardiac action potentials. In neurons, Kv4 channels and the A currents they may comprise play an important role in modulation of firing rate, action potential initiation and in controlling dendritic responses to synaptic inputs.
The fundamental function of a neuron is to receive, conduct, and transmit signals. Despite the varied purpose of the signals carried by different classes of neurons, the form of the signal is always the same and consists of changes in the electrical potential across the plasma membrane of the neuron. The plasma membrane of a neuron contains voltage-gated cation channels, which are responsible for propagating this electrical potential (also referred to as an action potential or nerve impulse) across and along the plasma membrane.
The Kv family of channels includes, among others: (1) the delayed-rectifier potassium channels, which repolarize the membrane after each action potential to prepare the cell to fire again; and (2) the rapidly inactivating (A-type) potassium channels, which are active predominantly at subthreshold voltages and and act to reduce the rate at which excitable cells reach firing threshold. In addition to being critical for action potential conduction, Kv channels also control the response to depolarizing, e.g., synaptic, inputs and play a role in neurotransmitter release. As a result of these activities, voltage-gated potassium channels are key regulators of neuronal excitability (Hille B., Ionic Channels of Excitable Membranes, Second Edition, Sunderland, Mass.: Sinauer, (1992)).
There is tremendous structural and functional diversity within the Kv potassium channel superfamily. This diversity is generated both by the existence of multiple genes and by alternative splicing of RNA transcripts produced from the same gene. Nonetheless, the amino acid sequences of the known Kv potassium channels show high similarity. All appear to be comprised of four, pore forming xcex1-subunits and some are known to have four cytoplasmic (xcex2-subunit) polypeptides (Jan L. Y. et al. (1990) Trends Neurosci 13:415-419, and Pongs, O. et al. (1995) Sem Neurosci. 7:137-146). The known Kv channel (xcex1-subunits fall into four sub-families named for their homology to channels first isolated from Drosophila: the Kv1, or Shaker-related subfamily; the Kv2, or Shab-related subfamily; the Kv3, or Shaw-related subfamily; and the Kv4, or Shal-related subfamily.
Kv4.2 and Kv4.3 are examples of Kv channel (xcex1-subunits of the Shal-related subfamily. Kv4.3 has a unique neuroanatomical distribution in that its mRNA is highly expressed in brainstem monoaminergic and forebrain cholinergic neurons, where it is involved in the release of the neurotransmitters dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, and acetylcholine.
This channel is also highly expressed in cortical pyramidal cells and in interneurons. (Serdio P. et al. (1996) J. Neurophys 75:2174-2179). Interestingly, the Kv4.3 polypeptide is highly expressed in neurons which express the corresponding mRNA. The Kv4.3 polypeptide is expressed in the somatodendritic membranes of these cells, where it is thought to contribute to the rapidly inactivating K+ conductance. Kv4.2 mRNA is widely expressed in brain, and the corresponding polypeptide also appears to be concentrated in somatodendritic membranes where it also contributes to the rapidly inactivating K+ conductance (Sheng et al. (1992) Neuron 9:271-84). These somatodendritic A-type Kv channels, like Kv4.2 and Kv4.3, are likely involved in processes which underlie learning and memory, such as integration of sub-threshold synaptic responses and the conductance of back-propagating action potentials (Hoffman D. A. et al. (1997) Nature 387:869-875).
Thus, proteins which interact with and modulate the activity of potassium channel proteins e.g., potassium channels having a Kv4.2 or Kv4.3 subunit, provide novel molecular targets to modulate neuronal excitability, e.g., action potential conduction, somatodendritic excitability and neurotransmitter release, in cells expressing these channels. In addition, detection of genetic lesions in the gene encoding these proteins could be used to diagnose and treat central nervous system disorders such as epilepsy, anxiety, depression, age-related memory loss, migraine, obesity, Parkinsons disease or Alzheimer""s disease.
The present invention is based, at least in part, on the discovery of novel nucleic acid molecules which encode gene products that interact with potassium channel proteins or possess substantial homology to the gene products of the invention that interact with potassium channel proteins (paralogs). Potassium channel proteins are, for example, potassium channels having a Kv4.2 or Kv4.3 subunit. The nucleic acid molecules of the invention and their gene products are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cPotassium Channel Interacting Proteinsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPCIPxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cKChIPxe2x80x9d nucleic acid and protein molecules. The PCIP proteins of the present invention interact with, e.g., bind to a potassium channel protein, modulate the activity of a potassium channel protein, and/or modulate a potassium channel mediated activity in a cell, e.g., a neuronal cell. The PCIP molecules of the present invention are useful as modulating agents to regulate a variety of cellular processes, e.g., neuronal cell processes. Accordingly, in one aspect, this invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding PCIP proteins or biologically active portions thereof, as well as nucleic acid fragments suitable as primers or hybridization probes for the detection of PCIP-encoding nucleic acids.
In one embodiment, a PCIP nucleic acid molecule of the invention is at least 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 98% or more identical to the nucleotide sequence (e.g., to the entire length of the nucleotide sequence) shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3 SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71, or the nucleotide sequence of the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994, or a complement thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the isolated nucleic acid molecule includes the nucleotide sequence shown SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3 SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71, or a complement thereof. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes a fragment of at least 300, 350, 400, 426, 471, or 583 nucleotides of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3 SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71, or a complement thereof.
In another embodiment, a PCIP nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having an amino acid sequence sufficiently identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72, or an amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994. In a preferred embodiment, a PCIP nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having an amino acid sequence at least 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95% or more identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994.
In another preferred embodiment, an isolated nucleic acid molecule encodes the amino acid sequence of 1v, 9q, p19, W28559, KChIP4a, KChIP4b, 33b07, 1p, and rat 7s protein. In yet another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule includes a nucleotide sequence encoding a protein having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994. In yet another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule is at least 426, 471, or 583 nucleotides in length and encodes a protein having a PCIP activity (as described herein).
Another embodiment of the invention features nucleic acid molecules, preferably PCIP nucleic acid molecules, which specifically detect PCIP nucleic acid molecules relative to nucleic acid molecules encoding non-PCIP proteins. For example, in one embodiment, such a nucleic acid molecule is at least 426, 400-450, 471, 450-500, 500-550, 583, 550-600, 600-650, 650-700, 700-750, 750-800 or more nucleotides in length and hybridizes under stringent conditions to a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3 SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71, the nucleotide sequence of the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994, or a complement thereof. In preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules are at least 15 (e.g., contiguous) nucleotides in length and hybridize under stringent conditions to nucleotides 93-126, 360-462, 732-825, 1028-1054, or 1517-1534 of SEQ ID NO:7. In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules comprise nucleotides 93-126, 360-462, 732-825, 1028-1054, or 1517-1534 of SEQ ID NO:7.
In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules are at least 15 (e.g., contiguous) nucleotides in length and hybridize under stringent conditions to nucleotides 1-14, 49-116, 137-311, 345-410, 430-482, 503-518, 662-693, 1406-1421, 1441-1457, 1478-1494, or 1882-1959 of SEQ ID NO:13. In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules comprise nucleotides 1-14, 49-116, 137-311, 345-410, 430-482, 503-518, 662-693, 1406-1421, 1441-1457, 1478-1494, or 1882-1959 of SEQ ID NO:13.
In preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules are at least 15 (e.g., contiguous) nucleotides in length and hybridize under stringent conditions to nucleotides 932-1527, 1548-1765, 1786-1871, 1908-2091, 2259-2265, or 2630-2654 of SEQ ID NO:35. In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecules comprise nucleotides 932-1527, 1548-1765, 1786-1871, 1908-2091, 2259-2265, or 2630-2654 of SEQ ID NO:35.
In other preferred embodiments, the nucleic acid molecule encodes a naturally occurring allelic variant of a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72 or an amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994, wherein the nucleic acid molecule hybridizes to a nucleic acid molecule comprising SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3 SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71 under stringent conditions.
Another embodiment of the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule which is antisense to a PCIP nucleic acid molecule, e.g., the coding strand of a PCIP nucleic acid molecule.
Another aspect of the invention provides a vector comprising a PCIP nucleic acid molecule. In certain embodiments, the vector is a recombinant expression vector. In another embodiment, the invention provides a host cell containing a vector of the invention. The invention also provides a method for producing a protein, preferably a PCIP protein, by culturing in a suitable medium, a host cell, e.g., a mammalian host cell such as a non-human mammalian cell, of the invention containing a recombinant expression vector, such that the protein is produced.
Another aspect of this invention features isolated or recombinant PCIP proteins and polypeptides. In one embodiment, the isolated protein, preferably a PCIP protein, includes at least one calcium binding domain. In a preferred embodiment, the protein, preferably a PCIP protein, includes at least one calcium binding domain and has an amino acid sequence at least about 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95% or more identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72, or the amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994. In another preferred embodiment, the protein, preferably a PCIP protein, includes at least one calcium binding domain and modulates a potassium channel mediated activity. In yet another preferred embodiment, the protein, preferably a PCIP protein, includes at least one calcium binding domain and is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3 SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71.
In another embodiment, the invention features fragments of the proteins having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72, wherein the fragment comprises at least 15 amino acids (e.g., contiguous amino acids) of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72, or an amino acid sequence encoded by the DNA insert of the plasmid deposited with the ATCC as Accession Number 98936, 98937, 98938, 98939, 98940, 98941, 98942, 98943, 98944, 98945, 98946, 98947, 98948, 98949, 98950, 98951, 98991, 98993, or 98994. In another embodiment, the protein, preferably a PCIP protein, has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:18, SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:22, SEQ ID NO:24, SEQ ID NO:26, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, SEQ ID NO:32, SEQ ID NO:34, SEQ ID NO:36, SEQ ID NO:38, SEQ ID NO:40, SEQ ID NO:49, SEQ ID NO:51, SEQ ID NO:53, SEQ ID NO:55, SEQ ID NO:57, SEQ ID NO:59, SEQ ID NO:70, or SEQ ID NO:72.
In another embodiment, the invention features an isolated protein, preferably a PCIP protein, which is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence at least about 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95% or more identical to a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:21, SEQ ID NO:23, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, SEQ ID NO:31, SEQ ID NO:33, SEQ ID NO:35, SEQ ID NO:37, SEQ ID NO:39, SEQ ID NO:46, SEQ ID NO:47, SEQ ID NO:48, SEQ ID NO:50, SEQ ID NO:52, SEQ ID NO:54, SEQ ID NO:56, SEQ ID NO:58, SEQ ID NO:69, or SEQ ID NO:71, or a complement thereof.
The proteins of the present invention or biologically active portions thereof, can be operatively linked to a non-PCIP polypeptide (e.g., heterologous amino acid sequences) to form fusion proteins. The invention further features antibodies, such as monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies, that specifically bind proteins of the invention, preferably PCIP proteins. In addition, the PCIP proteins or biologically active portions thereof can be incorporated into pharmaceutical compositions, which optionally include pharmaceutically acceptable carriers.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for detecting the presence of a PCIP nucleic acid molecule, protein or polypeptide in a biological sample by contacting the biological sample with an agent capable of detecting a PCIP nucleic acid molecule, protein or polypeptide such that the presence of a PCIP nucleic acid molecule, protein or polypeptide is detected in the biological sample.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for detecting the presence of PCIP activity in a biological sample by contacting the biological sample with an agent capable of detecting an indicator of PCIP activity such that the presence of PCIP activity is detected in the biological sample.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for modulating PCIP activity comprising contacting a cell capable of expressing PCIP with an agent that modulates PCIP activity such that PCIP activity in the cell is modulated. In one embodiment, the agent inhibits PCIP activity. In another embodiment, the agent stimulates PCIP activity. In one embodiment, the agent is an antibody that specifically binds to a PCIP protein. In another embodiment, the agent modulates expression of PCIP by modulating transcription of a PCIP gene or translation of a PCIP mRNA. In yet another embodiment, the agent is a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence that is antisense. to the coding strand of a PCIP mRNA or a PCIP gene.
In one embodiment, the methods of the present invention are used to treat a subject having a disorder characterized by aberrant PCIP protein or nucleic acid expression or activity by administering an agent which is a PCIP modulator to the subject. In one embodiment, the PCIP modulator is a PCIP protein. In another embodiment the PCIP modulator is a PCIP nucleic acid molecule. In yet another embodiment, the PCIP modulator is a peptide, peptidomimetic, or other small molecule. In a preferred embodiment, the disorder characterized by aberrant PCIP protein or nucleic acid expression is a CNS disorder.
The present invention also provides a diagnostic assay for identifying the presence or absence of a genetic alteration characterized by at least one of (i) aberrant modification or mutation of a gene encoding a PCIP protein; (ii) mis-regulation of the gene; and (iii) aberrant post-translational modification of a PCIP protein, wherein a wild-type form of the gene encodes a protein with a PCIP activity.
In another aspect the invention provides a method for identifying a compound that binds to or modulates the activity of a PCIP protein, by providing an indicator composition comprising a PCIP protein having PCIP activity, contacting the indicator composition with a test compound, and determining the effect of the test compound on PCIP activity in the indicator composition to identify a compound that modulates the activity of a PCIP protein.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and claims.